Fifty shades of broken hearts
by kirsty31
Summary: Ana has just left christian just before she started working at SIP. itll get good, then worse before things become perfect for christian and ana
1. Chapter 1

**~~~ Fifty Shades of broken hearts~~~**

Ana sat at her new desk at SIP trying to concentrate. It had been 3 days since she'd walked out on Christian and she was just trying to get through the day until she could curl up on her bed and let her tears out. But as it was only 10.30am Ana had to pull herself together and get on with the manuscript that Jack Hyde, her boss had just placed on her desk. She was wrapped up in her own world that she didn't even notice how he'd lingered there for a full 5 minutes with a slight smile on his face. Ana pulled in a deep breathe and pulled the manuscript in front of her and began to read.

Jack cleared his throat making Ana jump. "can I help you jack?" Ana asked. Jack smiled slightly "its lunch time Ana, would you like to join me?" Ana was completely at a loss, not sure what she should do Ana replied "ermm.. no thanks Jack, im just gunna work through." jack shrugged and walked away with a "next time" over his shoulder.

By the time 5pm came around Ana was ready to leave. She said a quite good-bye to Claire in reception and hauled a cab so she could finally curl up in a ball and ignore the world outside her home. Ana closed the door behind her and let the darkness take her. Sinking into the sofa she let her tears spill and spill for a couple of hours.

Ana awoke sometime later to her phone ringing. Rubbing her eyes she went in search of her phone. She found it were she had left it, in her hand bag on the floor by the door.

"hello?"

"hey Ana"

Ana froze "Elena? What do you want?"

"well I guess I'll skip to the point then, just for you Ana. Thank you for leaving Christian. I finally can have him back and he's been great so far! "

"w-what?"

"oh, I didn't think he'd ever be my sub again but I guess I was wrong"

Ana sank to the floor and heard another person calling Elena down the phone.

"oh sorry Ana gotta go my Christian is calling! Thanks again!"

Ana dropped the phone breaking into a whole new set of sobs.

Ana didn't know what to do, she could call Christian and demand an explanation but Christian wasn't hers anymore, she'd walked out on him, now he was free to do what he liked. Ana demanded her sobs to stop and slowly pulled herself from the floor. Grabbing her phone along the way she headed for her bedroom. Ana sank onto her bed, turned her computer on and dialled Kate's number, she may be away but shed listen to her voicemail at some point, right? "you were right about Christian… trouble.. hurry home please."

Looking towards the laptop she clicked the email icon, Christian may not be hers but she could still go mad about Elena!

From: Ana Steele

Date: June 08 01:34:06

Subject: What The Hell!

To: Christian Grey

Are trying to mess with my head?!

ELENA! Of all people you go to ELENA?!

And she has the right to throw it in my face!

You know how I feel about that vile woman!

Well.. good look together! Just leave out of it!

Ana let out a breathe she didn't know she'd been holding. She didn't feel any better, it was a small rant but she couldn't exactly go crazy at him, she was the one that had left him. Ana decided to change and wash her face so she could try and sleep even if it wouldn't work. When Ana returned for the bathroom she found an email on her laptop

From: Christian Grey

Date: June 08 01:38:45

Subject: Excuse me?

To: Ana Steele

To answer your first question, no I am not trying to mess with your head. Why would I do that? I have no idea what you are talking about Ana, seriously. I haven't seen Elena for weeks now.

Please tell me what's brought this on, I'm worried about you.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

From: Ana Steele

Date: June 08 01:40:23

Subject: …

To: Christian Grey

Basically Elena rang and informed me of how you have become her sub! Its been 2 days Christian, TWO DAYS! You could have at least kept it from me!

Don't worry about me, ill be fine

Ana

Ana pushed the laptop away from her laid down on her bed. She was just starting to drift off when her phone started vibrating against her leg.

"Hello?"

"Ana! What the hell did Elena say to you?!"

"Christian I told you. Please just leave me to my life and keep out my life. I can't do this with you"

Ana heard Christian let out a breathe "please Ana listen to me, im not with Elena in any way. I only want you baby"

"then why is Elena ringing me telling me you're her sub?"

"I don't know Ana and ill sort her out, believe me." There was a pause and Ana didn't know how to fill it, lucky Christian finally filled it. "how are you?"

"err…fine you?"

"Ana please, meet me for dinner or lunch so we can talk"

"I don't know.."

"just once that's all im asking and if you still feel the same ill leave you alone"

"okay, tomorrow 12pm at SIP"

"thank you Ana, You should really sleep"

"I will"

"good-night Ana"

"night Christian"

Ana held the phone to her chest and drifted into a restless sleep. She didn't know what to do tomorrow, she wasn't sure she could face Christian but it seemed she had to.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ive been trying to get this out all week! sorry guys! if you have any ideas for the story just post to me :) hope you enjoy :) and sorry for any/all mistakes._

* * *

Ana sat figeting as she glanced at the clock, again. She was in her red graduation dress and more than read to see Christian and demand a better answer. she deserved a better answer. it was 11.50am and Ana just couldnt stand it any longer. setting aside the manuscript to finish it later, Ana got up and headed to the ladies room for a quickly freshen up. Looking in the mirror she realised how red her eyes have become for the crying and how she was thiner, shrugging it off Ana headed for the front of the building.

Pushing the door open Ana spotted the Audi straight away and noticed Taylor going to open a door for her. _no near by deli then. _Ana walked towards Taylor and gave him a weak smile, which Taylor mirrored back at her. Ana sucked in any air she could before climbing into the car and kept her head towards the window, not quite ready to look at him yet.

Christian blew out a breathe "Hey, erm, you okay?"

Ana was shocked, no yelling about her eating or a snide remark, maybe he hadnt looked at her properly yet.. "erm, i supose i dont really know."

"yeah i know the feeling.."

Ana turned to face Christian full on, she just wanted this over with but as soon as Ana seen his face her heart clenched and she saw the Christian she fell in love with. swollowing past the lump in her throat Ana pushed the words out "What did you do with Elena? Is it true?"

Christian closed his eyes "not to the extent she told you, most of it is lies, but i did see her.."

Ana heart dropped into her stomach and tears pooled in her eyes "what? b-but you told me you hadnt seen her"

"i know, im sorry i didnt know what to do, but i know i have to tell you to make this right beween us," Christian pulled a hand through his hair.

"you lied to me.."

"just listen please, i want to make this right.. Elena had been ringing me for 2 days and i hadnt even picked up my phone. then on sunday i sent Taylor and Gail out, i just wanted to be alone.. and I had finally fallen asleep in bed, I hadnt slept at all for 2 days. I woke up and .. and someone was sat on top of me, I thought it was you coming back to me. Its only later i found out it was Elena. When she had her hands and her mouth on me.. please Ana believe me, I through her out as soon as i knew it wasnt you, i only want you .."

Ana couldn't believe her ears. Christian had lied to her, Elena had.. had done whatever he was saying she did. Ana couldnt breathe, she needed to get out of here, out of the car and away from Christian.

"Taylor! Pull over!" as soon as the car slowed Ana had the door open and was climbing out. Leaning Ana faced Christian "You lied to me! I-I cant do this" And Ana ran as fast as she could even if she was in a dress she could run to a place were Christian wasn't for the time being. Ana ran through the crowds of Seattle and started to recognise the streets so she headed in the direction of SIP. Once on that block Ana stopped at the coffee shop, order a drink and checked herself in the ladies room. she had to reaply her makeup and get a hold of her breathing before she could work back into work.

She could forget about Christian and Elena for now, she just needed to get to work and carry on. Once Kate got home she would figure things out with the help of her best friend, but that was two weeks away and it was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

_okay guys i promise the chapters will get longer as the story goes along just hang on in there :)_


	3. Chapter 3

For the next couple of days Ana avoided her phone ringing and flashing Christians name, she also refused to open her inbox, knowing that the twenty emails would be from Christian. She didnt want to face him yet, couldnt face him yet. So Ana made a routine for herself, get up, work, try to eat, cry and sleep. It wasnt much but it was keeping her going.

Last night Ana had got the train to Portland to see Jose's show. She had been amazed at how well it had gone and even enjoyed seeing her close friend, she'd missed him more than see realised and he'd promised to visit which Ana was really looking forward too. Jose had seemed pleased she'd came alone which Ana pushed out of her mind, her and jose would always been like family.

When Ana had seen the pictures of herself Ana was litterally gob-smacked! they were wonderful pictures but also kind of embarresing for her. Apprently they had been sold 20 minutes after she had arrived, all bought by the same person, which was weird but flattering at the same time.

Now Ana was sat drinking a latte at her desk, looking over a manuscript and debating how to get out of some stupid company function on saturday night. Weekends were lonely for Ana, forcing her to think about her time with Christian and what he had done to betray her. Well, okay mainly it was Elenas fault but Christian had lied to her, He'd never done that before and thats what hurt the most. Maybe the function would be fun well, in the sense it would give her mind something else to occupy her with.

At lunch time Clare from reception came skipping to her desk. " hey Ana! are you going to this function on saturday?"

"umm.. maybe im not to sure2

"aww please we could ride together, I'd pick you up and you could wear a great long beautiful dress"

"it does sound like it'll make a change to my weekend"

"See you know you want to! OH! and they new company owners are going to be there! dont you want all of that gossip?"

"you know im not interested in the gossip Clare!, But okay ill come just ring me and tell me when to be ready"

"great!"

Ana sat with a small smile on her face shaking her head slightly at how excited Clare could get. just as Clare was leaving she swung roung the door way "by the way Ana there's like 4 dozen red roses at the front desk for you!"

Ana's face dropped, she knew who'd they be from but she headed to the front desk so she could decide what to do with them.

Seeing the flowers Ana saw how beatuiful they were and her heart clenched. picking up the card Ana opened it to read it

"_i really am sorry Ana please forgive me. Enjoy your weekend, Christian"_

Ana looked to Clare "just keep them out front, let everyone see them" Ana gave Clare a small smile and walked back to her desk.

_why would Christian make a comment about her weekend, now she didnt have a good feeling about saturday night at all! _


	4. Chapter 4

Ana stood staring at the dresses on the bed, she couldn't decide on a black flowery knee length dress or a floor length midnight blue strapless. She had her hair and make-up done but just couldn't decide which dress and Claire would be here any minute! Deciding that the blue dress was best for a function she put it on, added a bracelet and a pair of diamond drop earrings and left her bedroom. Just as Ana putting her things into her purse the doorbell rang.

Ana looked at the clock, _right on time_ Ana thought as she crossed the room to open the door. As Ana pulled the door open she felt all the air escape her lungs. In front of her stood an exceptionally dressed man in a black suit and white shirt, as her eyes swept up his body she saw the tie she'd become to love. As Ana finally looked up her eyes locked with his.

"Christian.." Ana's voice came out as a whisper but she knew Christian had heard it.

"Hello Ana, I've come to take you to the charity function"

Ana couldn't believe her ears, "you're going?"

Christian let out a little laugh "Of course I am silly, So will you join me?"

Ana suddenly remembered the last week and all that had happened.. and that Claire would be picking her up any minute. "No I can't I promised Claire I'd go with her"

Christian walked past Ana into the room, "Tell her your coming with me, she wouldn't mind"

Ana couldn't look at him, every time she did she saw him with Elena and it was breaking her more by the second, "No Christian, I don't want to.. I .. I can't" she walked past him grabbed her bag and left her apartment altogether. After a moment she heard his footsteps following her to the elevator.

As she reached to press the call button Christian did it for her and grabbed her hand before it fell back to her side. "Ana please, just one chance, that's all I'm asking. I just want one chance with you to make it right again"

Ana pulled her hand away and stepped into the awaiting elevator "I can't Christian, not knowing you've .. been with her" Ana looked down trying to hide the tears welling in her eyes. Christian fell silent and Ana had to look up to make sure he was still there. He was of course and staring right at her with a hurt, disappointed expression.

The elevator opened and Ana had to get away from him, it was hurting her too much, but as she stepped out she walked right into Claire. "Oh Claire, Geez I'm sorry "

"Don't worry Ana, You ready?"

Ana turned and looked at Christian "Yeah.. lets go"

And with Claire at her side she left Christian stood in her apartment building and got into Claire's car.

Now she just had to get through the function…


	5. Chapter 5

Ana sat in the car and breathed a sigh of relief, she had got through seeing Christian for the time being but she had the rest of the evening to get through first. Squaring her shoulders as Claire drove down the street she swore to herself she would deal with Christian later and have a good night.

"That was Christian Grey talking to you right?" Claire couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah it was"

"So are you and him.. like an item?"

"Ermm.. No, not at the moment at least, if I get any info ill let you know" Ana knew Claire wanted some gossip but she couldn't tell her about her and Christian without all the details with the whip. Ana wiggled in her seat a bit trying not to think about the pain.

As Claire pulled up to a very modern, very expensive house they were met with a valet who happily took the car to be parked. Ana linked arms with Claire, "time for some fun!" as the pair giggled they headed for the front of the house to start the fundraiser. As Ana reached the door she saw groups of people talking and instantly spotted Hannah a trainee personal assistant from SIP.

As all 3 girls started their conversation Ana was tapped on the shoulder,

"Ana.. Oh its so nice to see you again!" And the woman pulled Ana into her arms for a friendly hug.

"Hi Grace. Its nice to see you too"

"Did you come with Christian? He should be around here somewhere"

"erm.. no I came with some friends actually" Ana couldn't help but look away for a moment, Grace didn't know about Christians life style.

"oh well, maybe you two can steal a dance later" Grace smiled at Ana and left to go circle the room a bit more.

Ana stood for a moment thinking that maybe she and Christian would have to spend some time with each other for the sake of his family.

Just as dinner was called and every one was making their way to their seats Ana spotted Christian across the room talking to a blonde woman. She couldn't help but stop and watch for a moment. Ana saw Christian run a hand through his hair and respond angrily to the woman stood in front of him. Just then the woman put her hand on Christians shoulder and the woman head turned towards Ana's direction. It was Elena staring right in Ana's direction but Ana couldn't move, she couldn't believe that Elena was here and with Christian. Elena saw Ana, Smiled, kissed Christian on the cheek and walked away. Ana's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Just then Christian looked up and locked eyes with Ana straight away. Christian started rushing towards her shaking his head with pleading eyes but Ana didn't want to know and just kept walking to her seat.

As Ana sat down beside Jack and Claire, Christian came to her side, "Please Ana just talk to me and let me explain"

"Christian not now I just want to have fun with my colleges and.."

"But Ana I have to talk to you and make things better I.. I cant.."

Suddenly Jack jumped in " Excuse me but the girl just wants to be left alone"

Christian was furious and couldn't hold back the annoyance in his voice "How the hell would you know! Shes been sat down for two fucking seconds!"

Ana quickly stood up and put a hand to Christians chest "stop, stop.. ill come talk to you later okay? After dinner"

Christian had tensed the second Ana had touched but if this was the only opportunity he had to get Ana to talk to him he would take it. He pulled Ana's hand away but kept hold " As soon as dinners finished" then he kissed her hand and left to find his own seat.

As Ana sat down she quickly busied herself in a conversation with Claire so she could avoid talking to Jack, she was too angry at him for getting involved in her personal life.

Ana ate fairly well and didn't realise that she hadn't actually had a real meal in a while now but it felt good to eat something proper. She enjoyed the dinner conversations and laughter, but she couldn't push away the fact that dinner was ending and quickly! Ana would have to face Christian soon and she didn't know if she wanted too. Ana wanted Christian back but with Elena here she doubted that would happen. She also wanted Christian to understand why he had to fight for here, that he couldn't just demand her back.

Just then Ana felt a hand on her shoulder and she instantly knew it belonged to Christian. Ana turned to look at him "walk with me?" Christian didn't demand or command he simply asked.

"yes" it was more of a whisper but Ana knew he had heard. And with her answer he led her out of the huge tent and towards the dock that housed a small boat.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to try and make chapters longer but please bear with me, ill get them longer eventually (:

Hope you guys are enjoying the story!

And Ana isn't letting Christian off that easy, even if he's guilty or not.

As Christian and Ana walked towards the water side Ana didn't know what to say, she wanted him to know she loved him but needed a lot more from him and that he had to fight but she didn't know how to explain it to him. Ana liked the fact that Christian was just holding her hand, it gave her comfort and hope that maybe she can get more, hopefully.

Suddenly Christian brought her back to the world "What you saw earlier with Elena… it isn't what you think Ana. I was telling her to leave and stay away from you.. and me. But then she saw you and.."

"I saw Christian. I could tell you weren't happy.. it's just seeing you with her, it makes me angry and upset at the same time. I hate her so much Christian"

"She said she'll stay away, I just hope she's true to her word"

As Ana and Christian came to a stop at the water's edge, Christian pulled Ana closer and held onto both of her hands, "just one chance Ana please, it's all I'm asking."

Ana stood debating her decision, he deserved a chance but she didn't want a contract, whips and belts, she wanted his love and to be able to sleep next to him. As she looked into his eyes she made her decision "Christian I.." and all of a sudden Christian was kissing her and she couldn't deny him, she wanted him and it felt like bliss being touched by him again. And then Ana was kissing him back with all she had and she didn't want to let go. Ana soon realised they were moving and got confused "Christian where are we going?"

"To the boat house, I need you Ana, now"

This wasn't Ana's plan, she wanted to go slow and make Christian realise he could love her, not to just jump back into the whirlwind she was in before and they still needed to talk. Just as Christian set her onto her feet properly Ana pushed him away, she needed distance if she was going to stop and put her plan forward. Ana took a step back "Christian stop. This isn't what I want" as the words left Ana's lips she saw Christians face fall "no, Christian that's not what I meant, I want you I really do, in more ways than just sex but.. I need more. I need your love and to show you my love for you. I need you to fight for me Christian"

Christian was lost he'd let Ana get closer to him than any other woman, how was he meant to give her more? "But.. I thought we were more.."

"There is more Christian but I need .. more, I want to be a proper couple.."

"With hearts and flowers?"

"Yes and no. I do want the romance and the making out in front of tv kind of stuff. But.."Ana felt the heat start to rise in her cheeks "I like to play Christian, not to the extreme stuff, I don't think ill ever even wear a belt again, but I like it Christian."

Christian smiled at Ana's words and felt hope "then let's go to my place and we'll make out"

"that's not what I mean Christian I don't want to just pick up were we left off. I want to stay at my own apartment and spend time with you there, I want to go out on dates and I don't want a contract"

Christian couldn't believe his ears "no contract?" his security blanket had been pulled away.


End file.
